Save Me From My Despair
by wisdomlingersx
Summary: Have you have wondered what it would be like to tell your life as if it were a story?Or how you'd say and how deep you'd really go?  You see that's why I'm here,to tell you how I got where I am.You'd think I had it easy,but trust me looks can be deceiving
1. Back to The Basics

_**WOAH WHAT? IM BACK. Why yes, I am. & I'm excited to be back.**_  
><em><strong>I know, I have been a really bad updater lately,and my stories are sucking.<strong>_  
><em><strong>But thats going to change...Starting now :D . Heres a new story.<strong>_

_**Read l Review l Enjoy**_

_**P.S The prologue is the same chapter. soo. yeah.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Save Me From My Despair-<em>**

I guess you could call life a living hell for me, but its been so much more than that. People don't understand that in order to get to the better you have to be dragged through the worst, Which has most definitely happened to me. You know what instead of me sitting here and trying to make a long story short, I think I rather just tell you the long part.

* * *

><p>"Are we almost there yet?" Candice groaned while waiting to get a reply from her mom.<p>

"Yes, Candice, now stop asking,"

Candice rolled her eyes and Maryse sighed, both of them just wanting to get out of that car. Luckily for them, they finally arrived ten minutes later. They pulled into a long driveway with a gate.

"What, is he rich?" Candice asked sarcastically, but Sarah – her mother – nodded her head and smiled.

"This is going to be perfect," Maryse added, smiling because she was already in her element.

Candice looked out the window and awaited their arrival. She knew Maryse was okay with the move, only because she was used to being rich. As for Candice and Sarah, they were not. As a matter of fact, Candice didn't want to be rich, either. Just like that, a memory interrupted her thoughts. It was a week ago …

_"Candice, are you seriously going to wear that?"_

_ Candice looked at her reflection in the mirror and turned around, huffing at her best friend. "And what exactly is wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips._

_ "Oh, vous les Americans ne savent rien sur la mode, je le jure," Maryse said in her native tongue._

_ Candice playfully rolled her eyes, knowing that whatever her friend said, she was just kidding. "Maryse, I have no idea what you just said, but I'm not taking offense to it,"_

_ The blonde giggled and stood up. "Come on, if you want to find the right homecoming dress then we need to shop now."_

_ "Do we really? You know I hate shopping," Candice groaned._

_ Maryse opened her mouth to reply, but, as if on cue, Candice's mother called up the stairs. "Candice, Maryse, come down, please."_

_ The two girls exchanged a curious look as they began to walk down the stairs. Once they reached the kitchen where Sarah was cooking, they sat down at the counter and waited for Candice's mother to speak._

_ "Good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" Sarah asked, knowing Candice would always choose the bad news first._

_ "Bad news," The two girls both chorused together. Sarah slightly smiled towards them and began to tell them what would change their lives forever._

_ She took a deep breath. "As you are aware, I have been dating John and we've gotten really serious as of late, and well … he proposed," Although Sarah smiled at that, she knew that wasn't the bad part._

_ "Sarah, how is that bad? That's amazing!" Maryse smiled._

_ "Yeah, mom, really, how is that bad?" Candice looked at her mother, keeping in her excitement._

_ "Well … we've decided that its best if we move in together," Her daughter smiled a little._

_ "That's good, at least …" Candice started, but was caught off as Sarah quickly blurted out …_

_ "Candice, we're moving to Colorado."_

_ Candice and Maryse both fell silent as the brunette gave her mother a blank stare. "You're kidding, right? I mean, Colorado, come on, mom," She could feel the water works coming. She had everything in Milwaukee; her life was just getting better._

_ "No, honey, I'm sorry, but I'm serious. A fresh start is exactly what we need," Sarah felt for her, but she was right. Things would get so much better._

_ "Mom, please don't make me go," Candice was pleading as Maryse just stayed silent, trying not to cry._

_ "Candice, no … now for the good news," Sarah said, smiling some, hoping to lighten up the mood. "Maryse, I talked to your mom. She said that you can come, but your grades have to be good and no getting …" Sarah started, but was cut off by Maryse._

_ "Thank you so much, Sarah! I promise I'll be the best! Thank you, thank you!" Maryse squealed along with Candice. Sarah smiled._

_ Candice was only pretending to be excited, though. She really didn't want to go._

Candice snapped back to reality when she heard Maryse.

"Holy freaking shit …"

_So much for not cussing, _Candice thought while her mother laughed and shook her head at the blonde. Candice was about to ask Maryse what was wrong until she saw for herself. The house was huge and not to mention beautiful. It was at least four stories, which meant her room was going to be huge. The interior of the house was white and black, as well as several large windows, with a warm, welcoming comfort. She smiled, but couldn't help but wonder why a single, lonely man would buy a house like that.

* * *

><p>"Dad, I think Sarah is here."<p>

John looked out of one of the houses' many windows and watched as a truck pulled in. John Sr. opened the door and looked at him. "Come on, son, it would be rude to make them wait outside, wouldn't it?"

_Them … what does he mean by them, _John couldn't help but wonder. He looked over to his father who only smirked and walked outside. He quickly followed after him. Once they made it near Sarah's car, John finally figured out what his father meant. There were three of them. Two beautiful teenage girls stepped out of the car, and John couldn't help but check them out. They were more than likely his age, which meant they would be in the same grade. He smiled as he waited to introduce himself.

Candice looked at her mom in horror as she got out. She quickly walked over to her and, before she got the chance to ask anything, her mother already answered her question.

"Yes, that's his son and no, I didn't tell you. I didn't, because I knew you would be annoyed, which would make you not want to come any more than already. He's a nice boy, Candice, so don't be rude. And that goes for you, too, Maryse. You got it?"

Candice sighed and nodded at her mother. She walked back to where Maryse was standing and filled her in. Maryse didn't mind, it would be nice having somewhat of a brother around. Once they reached the two men, all three of them smiled, but Sarah acted first.

"Hey, babe, I missed you so much."

John smiled at her and they kissed. As if all three kids read each other's mind, they all groaned and somehow managed to say "get a room" at the same time, which made them all laugh. Sarah turned to J – a nickname for Cena Jr. – and smiled.

"Hey, J, I missed you, too.

John smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, as well. The past year she had been a mom to him and he loved her like his own mother, too. As they pulled apart, Candice walked up to her mom's boyfriend and hugged him.

"Hey, C …"

"Hey, John, Candice smiled and backed up. John looked a little hurt by that action.

"What, no handshake?"

Candice giggled and walked back up as they did this crazy, ridiculous handshake. He was probably one of the only men she approved of for her mother. J looked at them and shook his head, smiling. His father sure was crazy.

"Ah, Frenchy, looks like I can't get away from you, either."

Maryse laughed at John's playful remark. "Oh, John, vous et votre sens de la mode horribles devriez être heureux que je suis ici."

"English, Maryse, English."

Maryse smiled and shooed him with her hand. Moving on from their little play argument, Sarah turned to John's son.

"J, this is my daughter, Candice, and my might-as-well-be-daughter, Maryse."

Both girls smiled and stuck out their hands, which he shook. He looked at both and realized that the two were to be the sisters he never had.

"Hey, I'm John, but you can call me J."

Candice looked at him and smiled as Maryse looked between the two men.

"Oh, God, two Johns … that means twice the nous aide."

John and Candice laughed, but Candice's was more sarcastic.

"Maryse, your ego is probably bigger than the both of theirs combined," It was Sarah's turn to laugh.

"Got a point there, well anyway, let's go inside and start unpacking."

They all walked in as Candice and Maryse took a second to look around the house in awe. It was more beautiful than the outside. John showed them their room, which was right next to each other and they soon had everything inside and organized.

* * *

><p>Maryse looked around the inside of her room and was happy, but she had a feeling that she needed to go check on Candice. She made her way to Candice's room and didn't even both to knock. When she walked inside, she saw her friend lying in her bed.<p>

"You okay, you look pissed?"

Candice looked at her and gave her a sad smile, replying only loud enough to where her best friend could hear. "I just want to go back home. I miss everyone already and i just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it's not a good one, either,"

She sighed almost as if she was in a dramatic movie. Maryse couldn't agree with Candice more, though. Believe it or not, she felt awkward, too, and she missed her friends and family.

"It is okay, Candice. Life is going to be so much better. Just think of all the good things that will happen to us," Maryse tried to comfort her friend, but something inside of her made her feel like that wasn't the truth. Candice felt it, too. It didn't have anything to do with John or J, but something else, and they just couldn't put their finger on it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah, what ? new story. HELL YEAH. Well This is the re-write for shattered hearts, as most of you should know. But I'm slowly but surely getting back into writing, and I'm sorry that this chapter is a little rocky and not as long as most of my chapters. Its short but sweet right ? I hope so. Well anyway.. I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review. I want everyone's opinions and suggestions.<strong>_

_**xCourtney.**_


	2. UnWarming Welcomes

_**Aw yeah, got the second chapter up. it so happens to be 11.11.11, the date everyone seems so obsessed about. yeah, not me.**_  
><em><strong>Anyway, TODAY WAS MY FIRST DAY BACK AT SCHOOL FOR THE FIRST TIME IN ALMOST TWO MONTHS. UGH. Finally, I'm no longer sick anymore.<strong>_  
><em><strong>BUT THAT DOES MEAN A MONTH WORTHS OF HOMEWORK. SUCKS RIGHT. GUESS WHAT THAT MEANS. SLOW UPDATES AS ALWAYS. ugh sorry guys. D:<strong>_

_**Read l Review l Enjoy **_

* * *

><p><em><span>Un╞-Warming Welcomes<span>_

"I say we just skip and run back to Milwaukee."

Maryse turned to the brunette and shook her head. "Candice, it's not that bad. Really, it's just school. Besides, I'm sure we'll make plenty of friends," She tugged at Candice's arm, but she stood there frozen, staring at the school entrance. "Come on, let's just go inside," Maryse gave her one more tug and, hesitantly, Candice began walking with her, feeling more nauseous with every step they took.

Maryse did a hell of a job convincing Candice, because she was just as nervous. She may be cocky, but she cared about what other people thought of her. They finally made it to the top steps right before the doors. They both looked at each other and took a deep breath.

"Wait, before we go in, are you positively sure I look okay?"

Candice looked at Maryse. She was wearing white skinny jeans with black boots that went up to her knees and a white V-neck with a short, black, leather jacket.

"Maryse, you look perfect as always," She smiled as Maryse sighed in relief.

Looking back at Candice, Maryse took in her friend's appearance. She was wearing light, ripped skinny jeans with a baby blue V-neck and white boots that went up to her knees – which actually shocked Maryse. Candice wasn't really the type of girl that cared about what she looked like or what the latest fashion was, no matter how hot she was or how big her boobs were. The sound of her voice broke Maryse's thoughts.

"Hello? Maryse, why are you staring at me like that?"

It took Maryse several seconds to recognize the question and a few more seconds to actually reply. "I was just taking in what you were wearing. I didn't even know you owned those kinds of clothes. I'm just so used to you wearing sweats and hoodies, that's all," She tried for a small smile, hoping what she said wouldn't hurt her best friend's feelings.

Candice shrugged. "I just figured I'd try something new," With that, she suddenly felt confident enough to open the doors and walk in. Maryse followed behind her, both making their way into the office, ignoring the looks and stares from various people in the hallway. "Hi, we need our schedules," She said politely to the secretary currently sitting down at the desk in front of her.

"Names, please?" She looked at Candice, smiling warmly.

"Maryse Ouellet and Candice Beckman," The two girls waited patiently as the lady went through a sheet of papers and pulled out two slips. Maryse grabbed them and handed Candice hers. They made sure to say thank you before walking out.

"I hope we have the same classes."

Candice agreed with the French beau as they compared their schedules. "We only have the last two classes together," Candice groaned as she said it quietly.

"This is complete bullshit," Maryse didn't even try to keep her voice down. A few people heard and gave her blank stares. Maryse gave them a dirty look. "What are you looking at? Turn around. No one was talking to you," She mumbled something in French before Candice pulled her away, apologizing to the people as they walked away.

Maryse, this is our first day here. Let's not start any trouble, promise?"

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Whatever … I guess you're right."

Before Candice got a reply, they heard the first bell ring and, once again, nerves kicked in. Candice and Maryse said their goodbyes and headed off to their first hour.

* * *

><p>Candice glanced down at her schedule for the room number. As she turned the corner, however, she collided with something muscular, making her stumble back, almost falling. She looked up at the person, getting ready to say sorry until he beat her to it.<p>

"Why don't you watch where the hell you're going," He snarled at her, making her raise her eyebrow as she heard his friends laughing.

"Why don't you watch how the fuck you talk to me?"

He looked taken aback at the way she talked to him. _Yup, definitely the asshole of the school_, she thought. He stepped closer to her, glaring at her, trying to be intimidating.

"You must be new, because most people wouldn't dare talk to me like that."

Candice laughed at him, but went back to serious, staring back up to him, getting close to his face. "I'm not most people, now am I? Just because you're an asshole doesn't mean you scare me. Now, do me a favour and go fuck yourself," She gave him a sarcastic smile and pushed past him and his group of friends, barely making it to her first hour without being late.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious? Why didn't you come find me? I would have given him a piece of my mind.<p>

Candice laughed. She and Maryse made their way to a lunch table and sat down. "Maryse, they wouldn't have understood you. You speak French when you get mad. It would have been pointless."

It was Maryse's turn to laugh now. "Well, still-" She started, but was cut off.

"Aw, first day and you still don't have any friends?"

Candice looked up at the person speaking. "And you are …?" Candice was already pissed. She didn't want someone trying to make them feel worse by mocking them.

The redhead smiled – it was obviously faked – at them. "I'm Maria Kanellis – Captain of the Volleyball and Soccer team," She made sure she sounded cocky while making her introduction.

"That would be cool if they actually cared."

Candice and Maryse turned their heads to see a blonde walk up to defend them. Maria looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Barbie. No one told you that you were allowed to talk."

"No one said you were allowed to talk, either," Maryse snapped back. The French beauty was never the kind to lay low and keep her mouth shut. This made Candice and the blonde – _Barbie_ – laugh.

Maria walked away pissed, and the blonde sat down. "I'm sorry, she's a bitch. Don't even pay attention to her. She's not worth anyone's time."

"I can tell. Who the hell does that girl think she is?" Maryse rolled her eyes, asking a rhetorical question.

Barbie laughed and began to fully introduce herself. "I'm Barbara Blank, but you can call me B. Please, no Barbie. I hate that. Maria calls me that just to piss me off.

Candice smiled at her. "I'm Candice and this is Maryse."

"Bonjour," Maryse added in.

A few minutes passed and more of B's friends filled up the table.

"So let me get this straight – you have two different groups that pretty much own the school?" Maryse questioned, slightly confused.

Barbara nodded and answered. "You have us cheerleaders and the Volleyball/Soccer girls.

"They are by far the biggest bitches you will never meet," Melina Perez, one of the cheerleaders, quipped, causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"I'm pretty sure we can handle them. We're probably just as bad."

Candice nodded at what Maryse just said. It was true. She and Maryse together were nothing but trouble. Candice was about to make a comment, but she saw the guy who she bumped into earlier walk in with John and she instantly grew pissed, remembering what happened earlier. Maryse followed her gaze and her eyes went wide.

"Is that him? Damn, he's hot."

Barbara jumped into the conversation, her gaze following to where Candice was looking at. "Who, Randy Orton … no, he's a Football player. He's dating Maria and is one of the biggest assholes in the school, along with John Cena," Barbara's eyes went dark as she glared towards them.

_John Cena, an asshole? I don't believe that_, Candice thought, but decided to keep it to herself. She watched as Randy Orton walked up to Maria and kissed her.

"Eww, I can see why they're dating. They're perfect for each other," Maryse said in disgust.

"Tell me about it," Candice mumbled.

* * *

><p>The school day was finally over. Candice and Maryse found their way to the car and made their way home. John was already there, so when the two girls went inside, John was on the couch, watching TV. He heard the door open and he looked up at them, smiling.<p>

"So, how was your first day? Sorry I didn't get to show you around, I was too busy."

Maryse smiled sweetly and sat down next to him, not wanting to bring up everything. "It was alright, but don't be sorry. We had everything under control.

The way Candice sat down, John could tell that Maryse wasn't telling the truth. "No, seriously, was it that bad?" He looked at Candice, who looked like she was ready to kill someone.

"If you call almost getting knocked down by an asshole who tried to embarrass me in front of his friends and getting mocked by some bitch at lunch bad then yes, it was."

John heard the sarcasm in her voice, but was too shocked by all of the cussing she did. He never heard her speak like that before.

"At least B stuck up for us, though, right? I mean, I could have whooped her myself, but you told me to not start trouble day, so I chose not to," Maryse said, trying to lighten up the mood. John looked at her.

"Wait, B … as in Barbara Blank?" He started laughing, earning glares from both of the girls sitting by him.

"What's wrong with Barbara? Just because she isn't a part of the bitch group doesn't mean she's a bad person. It's the other way around," Maryse snapped at him.

John raised an eyebrow. "It's not really considered groups. We just have different opinions of each other, and it's well known. You guys really wouldn't want to associate with them. They're not who you think they are," John knew he was half lying, but he didn't want them to have a bad reputation.

"They seemed nice to us, unlike the people you surround yourself with," Candice spat at him.

"Look, I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just telling you guys how it is."

Maryse rolled her eyes at the stupid remark he just made. "Don't you have Football practice or a Frat Party to be at?"

It was John's turn to roll his eyes. "It got cancelled. And we don't have Frat Parties, moron."

"Whatever," Candice got up and walked towards the kitchen, taking her shoes off by the door. Maryse went up to her room to change. Right as Candice got her second shoe off, the door flew open, sending her down to the floor. She groaned and held her head, Randy Orton looking down at her.

"Did you not learn your lesson the first time?" He glanced up at John. "God, John, it's her first day and you're already bringing her home. I wouldn't do her if I were you; she's a complete bitch, seriously."

Candice rolled her eyes and got up, her face filled with disgust.

"I'm not banging her, dude, that's just gross."

Randy turned and smiled at her. "You heard him. He doesn't want you. You can leave now," He held the door open.

Candice merely crossed her arms. "Didn't _you_ learn _your_ lesson? You don't scare me, douchebag."

He was about to snap back, but John came to her defense.

"Yeah, really, Randy, don't talk to her like that. She doesn't have to leave."

Randy closed the door and was about to give Candice a dirty look when he saw Sarah walk in. "Hey, Sarah, looking good as always."

Sarah laughed at Randy, knowing that he was kidding and took him in for a hug. "Randal, it's nice seeing you, too.

Candice raised her eyebrows, looking back and forth between the two. He groaned, which made Sarah laugh. He hated being called by his full name.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, you've known him for a year now. Has he ever been one to turn down food?" John asked, smiling teasingly.

_One year? She knew about John and Randy for one year? What the hell. _Thoughts were running through her mind. She stopped paying attention after her mom said something about going to finish dinner. She sat down on the couch and stole the remote from John.

"Hey, give that back. I'm watching that," John reached for it while Candice shrugged and held it away from him.

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it?" She smiled at him and started flipping through the channels.

Maryse walked down in more comfortable clothing, taking notice of Randy sitting on the other couch. He looked back at her with shock and looked even more confused than he was before. She sat down next to Candice, just ignoring her thoughts when Candice turned on wrestling.

"Candice, not again … why do we have to watch this? Wrestling sucks."

John raised an eyebrow at both girls. He never knew Candice liked wrestling. And, of course, Maryse was going to hate it. She was such a diva.

"Maryse, it does not suck. You're just mad, because you don't have the skill," John smiled innocently at her as she picked up the pillow and threw it at John, her aiming going wide and smacking Randy in the face.

"Now wasn't that funny?" He had a little humour in his voice, but they hated each other already, so no matter what they said or did, it was going to piss each other off. John laughed and Maryse punched him.

"Ow, what was that for?"

Maryse smirked, making John pick her up and playfully slamming her back down onto the couch. They both started fighting.

"Can you guys stop? I'm trying to watch TV," Candice asked sarcastically, earning a smart remark from Randy.

"Why are you here, anyway? Why don't you stop being a bitch and let them do whatever they want.

Maryse and John stopped laughing and playing and looked at them both. Maryse wanted to go over there and hit him. She didn't understand why Candice was taking that from him. She usually handled it on her own.

"I live here, you asshole," Candice got up and stormed to her room. Randy's eyes widened. Maryse shook her head.

"I'm going to go to my room and check on her," Maryse turned to Randy and, after yelling something in French at him, she shook her head and walked up the stairs.

"What the hell? They live here? Why didn't you tell me?"

John shrugged. "Yeah, that's Sarah's daughter and Candice's best friend. Besides, it didn't seem important at the time," When Randy simply looked at him, John shrugged again. "I didn't know she had a daughter. I didn't until she moved in, but be nice to her. She's a good person."

"What the hell happened to my best friend? The real John Cena would never say that to me." Randy looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Shut up, dude," John laughed. "I'm not saying you have to like her, but don't treat her like shit around me.

"So the blonde – you think she's attractive?"

John threw a pillow at him for even asking him that. "They both are, but I don't think of them like that and neither will you. Got it?"

"You don't even have to worry about Candice. She's ugly and rude," Randy said, putting his hands up in defense. He knew that he was lying, but he couldn't admit it to himself. "I don't blame you for not liking her like that. That's like incest."

John shook his head and kept back his comments, not wanting to start an argument.

"I'll try to keep my distance from Frenchie, no promises."

_Did he forget that he was in a relationship of his own already? _He thought to himself. He once again didn't say anything, because he knew that Randy and Maria's relationship was shit and had been for two of the four years they've been together.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Maryse walked into Candice's room without knocking, as always. She was listening to Bite My Tongue by _You Me At Six_, while lying on her bed, softly crying. Maryse sat on the edge of the bed.

"You okay?" It was obvious that she wasn't, but she didn't know what to say at first.

"No, not really," She sniffled. "This was supposed to be a good change. I wasn't supposed to be the most hated person on my first day of school. I don't deserve to get treated like that from him, he doesn't even know me," Candice tried to hold back more of her tears, but it just wouldn't work.

"Don't even let him bug you, Candice. You're not a bitch. He's just a stupid asshole, same as Maria. Give it time, everything will fall into place. If it doesn't, I'll convince my mom to let us live at my house back in Milwaukee – I promise."

Candice smiled and hugged her. Now _that_ was why they were best friends.

"You're right. Who cares about them, anyways," She paused for a moment before continuing. "Hey, remember two week ago when I told you I had a bad feeling about something? Well, it's still there, but I can't figure out what it is."

"Maybe it was the whole first day thing and the Randy situation," Maryse shrugged, thinking about what Candice just said.

"No, it can't be it. I don't know. I just need to ignore it. I'm probably just paranoid," Candice sighed.

"Yeah, probably," Maryse smiled. "Anyway, let's go eat dinner. I'm starving."

Candice faked a small smile, wiped her tears away, and walked back downstairs to the kitchen for dinner. There sat her 'new family' and Randy. She and Randy ignored each other for the rest of the night.

_Almost the whole night, anyway …_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this chapter was supposed to be up alot earlier, but my lovely editor got hurt : anyway, hope you liked it. Sorry if there were any mistakes. Next one will be up soon since I have up to Chapter 5 already written, but you know what you have to do to get it. Don't forget to review. Thank you for being so patient.**_

_**With Love, Me ;b**_


	3. I'm not amused by your sense of humor

_A/N: Chapter 3 is finally up. I'm so sorry, I've been so busy, and unmotivated. But on the bright side I already have next chapter written... reviews would be greatly appreciated. If you read all the way to the bottom, you will soon find out I have some great news. SO READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY._

* * *

><p>"Please, Candice?" Maryse stood there, waiting for Candice to finally give in.<p>

"No, did you know that-"

Maryse shook her head and cut her friend off. "Stop trying to change the subject," She wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what Candice was trying to do. "Please, Candice, I promise it's not as bad as it seems. Hey, maybe even some boys will actually pay attention to you for once." _Did I have to sound so mean_, Maryse thought.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Besides, it is that bad. Sorry I don't like shaking pompoms everywhere while cheering for the football team," Candice glares at her friend.

Maryse rolled her eyes. "I was just saying you never give yourself credit. But fine – I will try out by myself. But what if I make it? We won't ever see each other; I'll always be at practice or at games."

_She sucks at the guilt trip, so why not go for it? I have nothing better to do;_ Candice thought and decided to ignore the 'give credit' remark from Maryse.

"Okay, fine. I'll try out, but don't expect me to make the team," Candice said, walking away to find her locker.

"It's called a squad, not team!" Maryse called out.

"Whatever," Candice said, waving off Maryse and continuing her way to her locker.

Maryse smiled in satisfaction, turning around and heading to her fourth hour while Candice had her free period.

* * *

><p><em>Boom!<em>

The sound of Candice's books hitting the floor echoed out into the hallways. Candice looked up at the redhead who purposely knocked them out of her hands.

"Maria, what the hell is your problem?" Candice picked up her books and looked at Maria, waiting for an explanation. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two figures walk past her and turn around. _Great- three against one_, Candice thought.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you had one. But now that you mentioned it, I think I do. Why don't you stay out of my way? As a matter of fact, stay out of _my_ hallway. Your fat ass takes up all the room."

Candice raised her eyebrow at the stupid remark. Randy started laughing while the other guy just stood there, shaking his head.

"Ouch, that one hurt. I think I'm going to go home and cry myself to sleep."

Maria rolled her eyes, trying to come up with something else to say. Only she had nothing. Someone else did, however.

"Maria, that's not even funny.

"Oh, shut up, Ted. No one fucking asked you."

Randy was still laughing at the horrible insult she managed to come up with.

"Randy, it wasn't funny. Stop laughing; you're making yourself look stupid.

He stopped and mocked her. She shook her head and walked away knowing Maria was going to think she won. Candice let out an annoyed huff when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Thinking it was Maria or Randy, she turned around and snapped.

"Look, I don't have-" Candice was quick to stop when she realized that it was neither Randy nor Maria, but _Ted_. She debated on if she would let him speak or just walk away, considering the fact that he was one of them. His voice broke through her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I know you're mad and all, but I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Ted DiBiase," He gave her a sweet smile and stuck his hand.

_Maybe he isn't so bad after all_, she thought. She smiled back at him as she shook his hand.

"I'm Candice Beckman."

He kissed her hand and she blushed. Any other time she would have probably rolled her eyes and thought about how cliché the moment was, but something about him just drew her in. His smile widened.

"I know this is so soon and this is only your first day-"

Candice cut him off, trying to be polite, but he hadn't noticed her from before. "Ted, I've been here for a week now."

Ted's smile faded. He was only pretending. He knew how long she's been there. He had been watching her, paying attention to her every move as if he were stalking a prey. He needed someone new in his life and she was the perfect girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I've been caught up in other things like sports and homework to even pay attention to people around me.

She could tell that he was lying, but she didn't say anything. A cute boy was finally talking to her. There was no way in hell she was going to pass that up.

He continued on. "Anyways, I was wondering if you would like me to show you around the city. Maybe take you out to eat."

She was about to accept until she remembered about the stupid cheerleading opportunity the team was giving her and Maryse.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have this cheerleading thing after school. I would love to, though. Can I get a rain check?" She smiled, but only a little. He didn't smile back, though, which made her a bit nervous. She didn't mean to make him mad.

"Oh, that's fine," Ted's smile returned, which relieved her. "I have practice later, too. What about after that?"

"Sure, I'd love that. I have to go, though. Free period is almost over and I need to get there early. Bye," Candice smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my God, Candice, you did so well! I'm positive you made the team along with me!" Maryse was jumping up and down, smiling.<p>

They both just tried out … well, if that's what you want to call it. B didn't even make them do anything. They were new, so they got a chance to pick a sport to try out, and unfortunately, Maryse made Candice choose cheerleading.

"Maryse, calm down," Candice couldn't help but smile, though. It was over, which meant she needed to go get ready for the tour with Ted. Candice spaced out, thinking about how everything wasn't as bad as it seemed.

Waving her hand in front of her face, Maryse noticed that sparkle in her best friend's face. "Candice? Hello … earth to Candice. Who the hell made you so happy?"

Candice snapped out of it and looked at her friend. "What?" She didn't even hear what the blonde said, but she knew she was talking.

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Why are you so happy? Someone finally got in your-"

"Don't even say it, Frenchie. That didn't happen," Candice said, cutting her off. "But I did happen to get a date tonight. He's showing me around the city and taking me for dinner," She smiled even more, which made Maryse start jumping up and down like she was earlier.

"Ah! Yay! Is he cute? Who is he? What's his name?"

Candice laughed and shook her head. "Yes, he's cute. And his name is Ted DiBiase."

The name made Maryse cringe and she slowly stopped jumping. "Candice, you realize that's John and Randy's best friend, right? He's one of _them_. He's bound to be an asshole."

_Not everyone on their 'side' is bad,_ Candice thought, rolling her eyes.

"Maryse, the whole side thing is really childish. I can hang out with whoever I want, as well as date whoever I want. He's a sweet guy."

"Candice, I know you might think that, but-"

"Why can't you just be happy for me? I know how to take care of myself, Maryse. I'm not two," Candice snapped, storming away, leaving Maryse there alone.

She knew Candice needed her space, so she decided to just take a walk, which wasn't a good idea.

"You know, she's right. Who are you to tell her what to do?"

Maryse clenched her teeth and kept walking, ignoring him. He got up and followed close behind her. She stopped and turned around, almost knocking right into him. Keeping her balance, she looked up in time to see Phil Brooks giving her a sly smirk. She glared and crossed her arms.

"Phil, leave me alone. I don't have time to deal with you."

The sun's light bounced off the silver ring in his lip as he ran his tongue over it, as if he were deep in thought.

"I don't think I want to leave you alone. I'm pretty sure annoying you is better than going to football practice."

He wasn't lying, they both knew it. He was just another Randy, except he hated football. He only played, because he had nothing better to do.

"You're an asshole," She shook her head and walked off, and again, he followed close behind her.

"Yeah, and you're a bitch, so we're even."

Maryse turned back around, stood up on her toes, and got in his face. "You don't know anything about me."

He only smirked at her attempt to piss him off. "Are you sure? You're just like the rest of them – worried about what you look like, think you're better than everyone else, have to be popular, treating people like shit only to make yourself feel better – you know, the typical bitch."

She was taken aback, but she held her ground by not showing him that what he just said hurt. "I can say the same thing about you," Her voice cracked as she held back the tears.

"No. I tell people the truth. I say what's on my mind. I don't hold back anything from anyone or lie to make people like me. There's a huge difference between me and you, Frenchie."

She knew he was right, but he was wrong at the same time. She wasn't who he thought she was, but she didn't feel like arguing with him. Instead, she just made her way to the car and drove home.

* * *

><p>Laughter filled the air as Candice and Ted walked down one of the many streets of Denver. It was a beautiful city; there was a lot to take in. Candice couldn't help but smile as the fresh air hit her face, the view of the large buildings reminding her of the time when she went to New York.<p>

"So, did you have fun?"

Candice looked over at Ted and nodded. "I did. Thanks again for showing me around. I appreciate it."

Ted seemed like a really nice guy. He could definitely be one of Candice's good friends.

"Oh, it's no problem, really. I love it out here. It may be noisy, but somehow, it gives me peace."

Candice stared at him in shock. It was like he read her mind. Who knew a guy like him would even enjoy this, or at least admit to it. But while she thought he meant it, he was actually lying right through his teeth. It was a load of crap and he knew it, but how else would he manage to get her under his wing?

"Same here, this definitely wasn't how I imagined it before I moved here."

Ted laughed and took her hand in his. She didn't pull away, but she wasn't sure how she felt about it, either. So, she stuck with smiling. "It's getting late. I should probably get home before my mom flips out."

"Why don't I take you home so you don't have to walk?"

Candice looked at him, debating on an answer. A ride wouldn't hurt, would it? She smiled.

"Are you sure? I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"Yeah, Candice, I'm sure," He chuckled, leading her to his car.

Once they reached her house, Ted looked at her in surprise.

"You live here? I'm pretty sure this is John Cena's house."

Candice rolled her eyes. Ted took notice of it and raised an eyebrow. _Do people not pay attention_, she thought. "Yes, Ted, I live here, as does Maryse," She could tell he was still confused. "My mom and his dad are together."

"Oh, I see," He didn't really know what else to say. "That's cool, I guess."

"Yeah, well I had a great time tonight. See you tomorrow?" She smiled softly and went to open the door.

"Wait," He said, pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I found it necessary for what's going to be happening very soon. Hope you liked this, because this was just a filler chapter ... but I made sure it was still interesting. NOW BECAUSE YOU GUYS READ THIS. I'm going to be telling you my big news._

_I'm in the process of 2 different stories. BUT they're NOT WWE. Nope, but if you stay tuned till next chapter you WILL find out which fandom they will be based on. So you know what to do. Subscribe, Review and look out for the next one. _


	4. Flashbacks, and Thunderstorms

Bonjour, Here is chapter 4, sorry for the late update.. too much was going on for me to worry about this. I'm sorry.  
>Not going to ramble on and on, you'll get enough of that down below since there will be an announcement.<p>

Read l Review l Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>- Flashbacks, and Thunderstorms-<em>

It was Saturday evening and all three teenagers were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Candice and Maryse were back to before, as if the fight between them never happened. The blonde had gotten into a comfortable position when there was a knock on the door. Not wanting to get up, she looked toward Candice.

"Candice, will you get that, please?" Maryse asked. Her friend wasn't paying attention to her or the movie, though. She was staring off into space. "Candice!"

The brunette snapped out of it and looked at Maryse. "What?" That was all that would escape, barely making it above a whisper. Maryse nodded toward the door and Candice got up, silently huffing.

He was expecting a smart remark from her, but instead, she moved over and let him in. He gave her a weird look and made his way in, deciding to keep his mouth shut.

"What's up with her?" Randy Orton whispered to John as he looked at Candice who was now in the process of sitting down. He noticed her cringe, but didn't think anything of it. He turned back to John, who was apparently watching her, too. "She didn't bitch at me."

"I don't know, man, but something's not right. She's been like this since Thursday."

Randy looked at John as he spoke and he could tell that Cena was being serious. Whatever, though. Why should he care? He hated her … right?

On the other side of the room, Candice was – again – spacing out. Only this time, she was having a flashback of two nights ago …

_"Yeah, well, I had a great time. See you tomorrow?" She smiled softly and went for the door._

_ "Wait-" He said, pulling her in for a kiss, which she quickly pulled back from._

_ "Ted, I barely know you."_

_ He blinked and shrugged. "So …?" He once again pulled her back for another kiss, this time, more forcefully. She tried pulling away, but he wouldn't let her. She squirmed and tried pushing him, but it only made things worse. He climbed over and got on top of her, holding her down while he kissed her._

_ "Ted, get off of me! You're hurting me!"_

_ He rolled his eyes and gripped her by the hair, making her wince. "Stop fucking complaining and be happy someone is at least giving you attention."_

_ Candice slapped him across the face._

_ "That was a mistake," Ted mumbled, glaring down at her._

_ He pushed her into the backseat where he took off his beat and repeatedly whipped her, causing her to scream in pain. She felt her skin burn and she could slowly feel her body go numb. She heard him tell her to shut up before she made it worse. Candice tried, only hoping to make it stop, but she couldn't. She was starting to shake and eventually, she tasted blood and salt from her tears. The brunette felt herself drift off, but she tried hard to stay conscious. _

_ Escape in mind, Candice put all of her energy into kicking Ted, satisfied when she heard him groan in pain. Taking her chance, she got out of the car – while trying to keep her balance – and made for the front door. Ted was about to get out of the car and go after her, but he realized that he would get caught, so he drove away, keeping in mind that he wasn't at all finished with Candice Beckman._

Candice didn't even realize that she had started crying or that three people were trying to talk to her. She snapped out of it and began wiping her tears. Before she took her hands away, she remembered that she would be wiping the makeup off her face. She panicked.

"Uh, I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom," She didn't look at them. As soon as she stood up, she felt a shot of pain making its way through her body. She winced, hoping no one heard her.

Unfortunately, Maryse did.

"Candice, are you sure you're okay?" The blonde asked, getting up to check on her, but Candice stopped her.

"I'm fine, really. I just really need to pee," She nervously laughed and quickly walked away.

As soon as she made it out of their sight, she slowed her pace down, carefully climbing the stairs. She made it to her room and, when she did she walked into the bathroom, slid down the wall, and broke down. She let all of the tears she had been holding back for the past two days out. She didn't understand why it happened to her. For the first time in her life, Candice was afraid to be around another man and she was afraid to be at school.

* * *

><p>Back downstairs, Maryse was glaring at Randy.<p>

"What did you do to her? You're the only person who is mean enough to make her that miserable … well, besides your girlfriend. But she's not smart enough to come up with something that bad."

Randy rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything to her. Maybe she finally realized that no one really likes her and that her existence to the world isn't that important."

_Why the hell is everything my fault?_ Randy thought.

John shook his head at Randy for being such an asshole, but at the same time, he didn't exactly agree with Maryse for blaming Randy.

"Randy, shut up. If you didn't do anything to Candice, that's all you had to say. Don't go into detail.

Randy rolled his eyes again, but looked back at Maryse. "I'm serious, though. I didn't do anything and I don't think Maryse did, either. So you can't accuse her."

Maryse was about to respond to his smart ass remark, but John beat her to it. "Randy, stop being an asshole. Maryse, don't accuse people before asking," John was getting annoyed. He was worried about Candice, but he knew that she hated it when people bugged her, especially when she was in a bad mood, so he would just have to leave her alone and give her space for a while.

What they didn't know was that Candice was listening to them. She had finished reapplying the makeup to cover the bruises and, fortunately, she had managed to stop crying.

"It's hard not to when he does nothing but torture her along with that slutty redhead he likes to call his girlfriend."

_If that's what you call torture then I'll take that instead of being around Ted_, Candice thought.

Randy opened his mouth to say something in returned, but Candice walked in, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall for support.

"Can you guys just stop? This has nothing to do with Randy being an asshole. Nothing is wrong with me."

John sighed while Randy gave Maryse the '_I told you so_' look, earning an eye roll from her. Candice sat back down on the couch, unfortunately next to Randy since it was the only spot left.

The sound of a knock on the door startled Candice, making her jump. Lately everything had been scaring her. Randy took notice in it while John got up from his sprawled position on the couch and went to the door.

Randy looked at Candice. "Can you move to the other couch? You're way too close for my liking."

She rolled her eyes and went to get up, but Ted walked in with John. She froze and didn't answer. He raised an eyebrow and went to ask her again, but Ted started talking to him, making him ignore both the look from Candice and the request for her to move.

"Hey, bro, how's it going?"

Randy smiled and shook Ted's hand before replying. "Nothing really, you know the usual."

Ted nodded his head and moved over to Candice, kissing her on the cheek. "Hey, babe," He whispered happily in her ear. "I hope you know that you are mine now, and if you _ever_ kick me again, I will make your life a living hell," He chuckled quietly and continued. "Oh, wait, I already am," He moved away and smiled at her one last time before taking his place next to John. He didn't even bother saying hello to Maryse, because if looks could kill, he'd be dead right then.

"You guys are dating?" Randy asked, as if reading John and Maryse's mind. He went to give Candice a look of disgust, but noticed pain and fear flash in her eyes. Confused, he just decided not to and just looked at Ted who smiled.

"Yup, and we're happy so far … right, babe?" Ted looked at Candice, as did the rest of them.

She held back from saying no and admitting what he did to her. She knew it would make matters worse. Instead, Candice stuck with a fake smile and nodded. Maryse, knowing Candice so well, knew that she was full of shit.

"You've only known her for two days, Ted," Maryse made sure she sounded like a bitch, because she didn't like him.

He rolled his eyes, accidentally letting his anger get the best of him. "I'm sorry, but who are you to judge? Last I checked whores didn't care how long they've known someone so long as they get sex, right?"

Everyone went silent. Randy's eyes widened as Maryse's eyes watered up. Candice rolled her eyes while John jumped to defend her.

"Man, that's messed up. You don't even know her!"

Ted kept from rolling his eyes and mumbled a sorry to Maryse who just stormed out of the house, not accepting his apology. Candice shook her head at him and got up.

"I'm going up to my room. I'm tired and I don't feel good," She really didn't want to be around Ted.

Randy looked at her and decided that he hadn't been mean to her enough lately. "Thank God. Your big ass took up the whole couch."

"At least I have an ass, although, I don't remember your girlfriend having one. Hell, even her extra-large water bras don't help define her body." She smirked in victory after seeing Randy's mouth drop and after hearing John's laughter. She went upstairs, locked her door, and collapsed on her bed and, fortunately, fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Not paying attention to where she was walking, Maryse kept thinking about what Ted had just said to her. She wasn't a whore. Why did everyone keep thinking that? A few tears rolled down her cheek as she heard a rumble echo through the sky. <em>Shit<em>, she thought. Rain droplets started falling, colliding with her bare skin, making her shiver. The entire time she was walking, she didn't pay attention to her surroundings or make sure she knew where she was going. She cursed herself for only knowing the directions to and from school.

_Oh, duh, I can just call Candice_. Maryse went to pull out her phone, but she didn't bring it … or her purse.

"You have got to be kidding me. My luck couldn't get any worse."

As if on cue, a car sped past her, making a puddle of water spray all over her. She was already crying, but this was just making it worse. More tears came and she started shivering. She continued walking, trying to figure out which way to go. It was getting colder with each minute that passed and it was already night time. Maryse was starting to feel scared. She stopped at the corner, waiting for the car to pass, when someone walked up to her.

"You usually don't see hot women standing at this corner. How much are you charging?"

Maryse's mouth dropped. "I'm not a prostitute. Get away from me, ugh. Dégoûter le cochon. Pourquoi peut je ne rentre pas juste," Maryse continued in French.

"Ah, French. Makes you even-" The sound of a car pulling up stopped him and he glanced over at the person rolling down the window.

"I saw her first, pal. Go to a different corner."

Maryse threw her hands up in defeat. She was cold and crying, and those guys definitely weren't helping. She glanced over at the person in the car. _Oh, great. Just what I need_, she thought. He was chuckling, pulling out his wallet, and looking at the man.

"How much are you offering? I'm willing to pay a hundred."

The man standing next to her snarled at the driver and walked away. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I'm glad you think that's funny, because I certainly don't," She was thankful the rain covered her tears.

"I just saved your ass, but you can thank me later," He wiggled his eyebrows. She shook her head and huffed, walking away, trying to keep herself warm. "Maryse, wait," She stopped and looked at him, not saying anything. "Do you need a ride?"

Maryse shook her head. "Not from you."

Phil Brooks rolled his eyes and became serious." Frenchie, its late and freezing out. Do you even know where you're going?"

She sighed in defeat, realizing he was right. Her teeth were chattering. Maryse got into the back seat while Phil pulled his football hoodie from over his head, handing it to her. She looked from the hoodie back at him. Phil rolled his eyes again.

"Maryse put it on."

"But I'm all wet, it's go-" She started to protest, but her shivering made her stumble over her words. He stopped her, knowing what she meant.

"I don't care. You need it more than I do."

She took it and glanced at him. "Close your eyes."

He stared at her through the mirror. "What?"

She rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "Close your eyes so I can take my wet shirt off."

"What if I don't want-" Phil started, but Maryse cut him off.

"Please just close your eyes!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez," Phil closed his eyes and waited for her to change. Once she did, she felt relieved as warmth flowed through most of her body. She told him he could open his eyes. He reached in the back beside her and started rifling through his duffle bag, pulling out a matching pair of sweatpants. He handed them to her. She raised an eyebrow and he huffed. "They're clean. When you're in football, you have everything packed with you. Would you like socks, too?" He was being sarcastic at the last part, but she didn't care.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and she took them. He closed his eyes as she changed into the sweatpants and socks. She already felt so much better – and he turned the heat on all the way, so that helped. He started the car and pulled out from the corner. She climbed into the front seat while they were at a red light.

"I thought you didn't want to sit up front," He smirked when she only shrugged.

"I changed my mind," Maryse said while Phil merely nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. "Thank you," She said quietly.

He heard her, but he pretended like he didn't. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard what I said," She glared at him.

He shook his head and glanced at her, but quickly fixed his gaze back on the road. She huffed. "I said thank you."

"For what exactly are you thanking me for?"

She punched him softly on the arm. "Just say you're welcome, douche bag."

He laughed. "Nah, I don't think I will."

Maryse shook her head and shifted her gaze out the window, watching the rain pour. She was glad she was finally warm.

He became serious. "Why were you outside in the rain this late?" He didn't look at her, but he was paying full attention.

She glanced at him then back out the window. "It doesn't matter," She mumbled.

"Fine, I'll just stick with being an asshole instead of attempting to be descent with you."

"I was watching a movie with Candice, Randy, John, and Ted when I found out that Candice and Ted were dating after just two days of knowing each other. When I mentioned that, he freaked out on me, saying that I was a whore, so I stormed out and I got lost," Maryse sighed.

He took his eyes off of the road to study her. He didn't know how sensitive she really was. He knew she was crying earlier, but didn't want to bring that up.

"You're not a whore, Maryse. You can be a bitch, but you're far from a whore."

She smiled a little. She wasn't about to deny the fact that she was rude to a lot of people, because it was the truth.

He continued. "So you got lost? Where do you live and I'll drive you home."

She opened her mouth to respond, but shut it when she realized that she hadn't even paid attention to the street name. She felt embarrassed.

"I don't know. I never really paid attention. Do you have a phone? I can call Candice and ask."

He shook his head and shifted lanes, turning in a different direction. "Not with me. It's at home. We can drive by so you can use it."

She sighed and nodded her head. A few minutes later, they pulled up to his house. He turned the car off and they both got out and ran inside due to the pouring rain. He had a beautiful home and it was comforting. He led her upstairs to a room – she was guessing it was his, anyway. He pulled his phone off the charger and handed it to Maryse. She looked down at it.

_No service – just my luck_. Thoughts were running through her mind, but the sound of Phil's voice brought her back to reality. She cut him off.

"There's no service. How do you not have service in your own house?" She was exhausted and her anger was getting the best of her.

"I don't know. Hold on," He picked up one of the house phones and looked at her. "These don't have service, either. I think the lines went out."

Terror spread across her face. "How the hell am I supposed to get home!"

He looked at her and shrugged. "You can stay here until they turn back on," He wasn't sure if he liked the idea, but he couldn't just kick her out. Maryse would have rather go to a hotel, but she didn't have any money, and she didn't want to go back into the rain. "Hello?"

She didn't even realize he was talking. She looked back at him. "I guess that's okay," She hoped it wouldn't be long.

An hour passed by and nothing happened except the cable going out, too. Instead, they started watching a movie called Law Abiding Citizen.

"Phil?" She didn't want to interrupt the movie, but she had been holding back that question since she moved there a week ago, since she met him.

"Hmm …?" He didn't look at her, but he was still listening.

"If you hate football, why do you play it?"

He took in the question and then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really have anything better to do and no, it's not because of the whole immature side thing. I talk to whoever I want, no matter what social group they are in.

She was shocked, because that's not what everyone else said. "Oh … B told me that you're the one who enforces the rule. You make sure everyone keeps their side. She told me not to talk to anyone on yours."

"B only said that, because she's in love with me. I don't feel the same way, so she tries to get everyone against me, but she also makes sure no one likes me, either. She's more devious than she makes out to be," He said, rolling his eyes, but not at Maryse, though.

Maryse's eyes widened, but she kept the comments to herself. She couldn't really see how Barbara could fall for someone like him. He wasn't her type at all.

Phil looked at her. "How old were you when you learned English?" He yawned while Maryse laughed at his random question. He smiled a tired one – not one that was faked.

"I can't really remember how old exactly, but around twelve," She yawned, too, and got more comfortable on the bed.

"So how in the hell did you talk to people?"

They were both drifting off, but she managed to answer. "I still lived in Canada. Most people there are fluent in French," She closed her eyes and felt herself slowly falling asleep. Phil shifting made her wake up.

"It looks like the phones won't be on until tomorrow," He grabbed a pillow. "You can just sleep here. I'll sleep on the floor."

Maryse stopped him. "No, I can. This is your house."

He shook his head and they both started arguing about who would sleep on the floor. He ended up winning the disagreement and made a pallet on the floor. He eventually fell asleep, but she couldn't. She kept hearing noises and she felt uncomfortable. Maryse threw a pillow at Phil.

"Phil … Phil? Phil!"

After getting no response from the man on the floor, Maryse threw another pillow at him, eliciting a groan. He opened his eyes.

"What?" He grumpily replied.

"I can't sleep and I feel uncomfortable."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm like thirty feel away from you-"

"Not that kind of discomfort, you idiot," Maryse said, cutting him off. "I mean, sleep wise."

He huffed, got up, and pushed her over. She looked at him through the dark.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

Phil took the pillows off the floor and got into the bed with her. "I'm going to sleep in my bed. The floor is uncomfortable and you waking me up didn't help." Maryse rolled her eyes, but didn't move away from him. "Besides, I'm not stupid. You're scared."

She mocked him as she got back under the covers and closed her eyes.

"Phil?-" Maryse started to ask quietly.

"Maryse, please just go to sleep." He replied groggily. She huffed while settling in, unconsciously moving closer to him. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Maryse drifted off to a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>So, heres chapter four... hope you liked ! Reviewing gets you more chapters, so you know what to do. OH and as I told you last chapter I was going to be writing two new stories. Well DRUM ROLL.<p>

1) Life With Derek ... woah what? yeah i know. its different, but if you keep an open mind im sure you'll love it.

2) The Vampire Diaries, its going to be a collab with my lovely michelle. you won't get any plots until later on.

leave me thoughts, and review. much love!


End file.
